<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Sakaar by blessed_demon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262357">The Story of Sakaar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_demon/pseuds/blessed_demon'>blessed_demon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_demon/pseuds/blessed_demon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had just arrived on Sakaar and thought that if he was going to stay on this garbage of a planet, he might as well be the ruler of it. It's too bad that the Grandmaster knows how to get what he wants out of young, ambitious gods. Unfortunately for Loki, En's brother comes for a visit as well, expecting a bit of fun from his brother's new toy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster &amp; Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki/Taneleer Tivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Air rushed around Loki as he flew through the air after being knocked out of the path of the Bifrost. He had no time to reach out to Thor and as he flew through the realms, he kept his eyes shut as tight as he could. There was no use flailing pathetically so he tried to keep his calm as best he could. He felt an atmospheric change and he opened his eyes to reveal a gigantic garbage dump with a background of a rather sad looking city (of course, everything looked sad when you grew up in Asgard). The smell of the garbage dump was horrid but as Loki fixed his eyes on a specific spot on top of a broken spaceship, he focused all his magic and landed gracefully on top of it. With a soft sigh, he looked up at the sky expectantly, waiting for his brother to be falling after him. But he had no such luck. He quietly observed his surroundings and brushed his cloak off of any dust and dirt it got on it from their little quarrel with Hela.</p><p>	Defeated, Loki decided he might as well as head to the city to find out where exactly he ended up since nothing about this place seemed familiar. But anything was better than having to deal with whatever was going to happen to Asgard. He had never seen that woman before in his life and she had the audacity to tell him to kneel?! Tsk.. Whoever she was, she was not his problem.</p><p>	He landed awfully deep in the depths of the trash pile so it took him a good minute to reach the rising buildings. On his way there, he had seen many traders digging through the rubbish and it revolted him. How could anyone be so low as to dig around for scraps they could sell? He was of a higher standard and he walked with his chin high. Whoever owned this place would hand their seat over on a silver platter, he was sure of it. As he walked along the side streets, making his way to the more elegant side of the city, he thought to himself about how disgusting this place looked.</p><p>	Ignoring those passing by, he kept his gaze on the tower that rose above everything else tenfold. It had five faces sculpted onto the front with a sixth one being built on the top. He thought that they may have been the previous rulers of the planet, but they were all of different species. And none of them looked all that elegant or powerful to him. </p><p>	He passed through the market and glanced around nonchalantly at the different vendors. He was curious as to what they could possibly be selling that was not imported from a nearby planet, since this one seemed like they didn’t have much space for livestock or plants, but he kept his pace. People were bustling about, mumbling excitedly about… A fight? Loki liked the sound of that.<br/>
“Did you hear? He crushed them with his fist in mere seconds!” A girl said to her friend.</p><p>	“I can’t believe I missed yesterday’s fight! I thought it was all going to be filler so I went home early.” The friend said in disappointment.</p><p>	The girl let out a giggle, “He’s fighting again tomorrow, but the Grandmaster is throwing a party for his champion tonight. I can’t wait to see the fireworks!”</p><p>	The… Grandmaster? Now that sounded like a person with great power. Loki had determined that whoever owned this dump of a planet was known as the Grandmaster. And… Something about a party? Thor was more of the drinking type, but he Loki was the one who knew how to mingle amongst the royals. He figured sneaking in would be easy and he would just need to find a way to figure out which one was the Grandmaster. But that was a problem for a later time. The light was slowly dimming and Loki knew he would need to work fast to get into the large building.</p><p>	While he found himself to be quite a powerful magic wielder, Loki was exhausted from earlier events on top of having to walk what felt like hours under the sweltering heat just to get into the city, so his magic wasn’t exactly at tip-top performance. He looked up at the tower and groaned a bit, mumbling curses to himself at how many flights of stairs he would need to walk up until he noticed the regal entrance. He calmly walked to the side of the building and waited until a regal woman with pale skin, hair tied up in a weird spherical formation, and wearing a golden dress walked out. He figured she would be a decent disguise for now and waited until she was out of sight. He closed his eyes and transformed into her, walking back inside cooly and swinging his hips in a feminine way to find the quickest way up to the top of the tower.</p><p>	He was a bit awkward at first, seeing as this was his first time on this planet, and paced the lower levels for about an hour before he discovered an elevator mechanism. Stepping inside, he sighed in relief when he realized that it wasn’t like Midgardian elevators with all those buttons, but instead a more advanced one. Maybe he had gotten lucky, but there were only two buttons, both with symbols he had never seen before. One was previously lit up with a shimmery blue light so he lightly touched the other one. Before he could say “Odin”, the doors shut closed and a soft whirring sound emitted from outside of the contraption as it shot upwards at an unbelievable speed. Loki could feel how fast it was going, but the atmosphere inside of the lift was still. His stomach didn’t churn, his ears didn’t pop, the pressure didn’t pull him downwards, all he could feel was the floor vibrating and hear the sound of air whooshing outside of it.<br/>
The sound of pounding, rhythmic music came closer and closer as he went further up and he figured his disguise wouldn’t be needed. “Hat a waste of magic” he thought to himself as the golden dress slowly turned back into his black and green leather outfit. He slid his hands over his hair as it went back to his normal waves and he waited politely until the door opened. As it slid up, the sound of some sort of EDM music rattled his ears.</p><p>	He stepped out of the lift and looked around. People were dressed much fancier than the citizens down below, but still in a way where they could easily dance to the music. There were strobe lights lining the ceiling and lots of happy giggling. Everyone had a drink in their hand and lots were just sitting on white leather couches and fur-lined seats, talking and having a good time. Yet none of these people looked as though they ran a planet. </p><p>	Loki realized that he was just standing in the lift and decided to go to the bar to get a drink. But… The small bar that was there had no tender. Before he could think of what to do a tall, slender woman, wearing gold elegant bracelets and holding a tray full of drinks handed him one and kept walking.</p><p>	Loki looked into the glass, took a sip and walked around.</p><p>	As he admired the intricacies of the interior designs of the building (which looked nothing like the outside, he noted), he must have stumbled on someone’s foot because before he knew it, he had dropped his glass right onto a fuzzy white sofa right next to a rather old looking man with blue makeup.<br/>
“I’m terribly sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was stepping.” Loki said, regaining his composure and looking at the man.</p><p>	The old man glanced at the now stained seat and held out his hand to his side where a short but buff woman stood. She handed him a large staff with a ball on the end of it but before he could grab it, his eyes drifted up towards Loki and he pulled his hand away from the woman.</p><p>	“Now now, what’s uh… What’s a pretty thing like you doing here, hm? I don’t remember inviting you.” The man said in a low, sultry voice.</p><p>	With the confidence this man was exhibiting and the sight of a body guard at his side, a Loki knew that this man was of great power. So of course he spilled his drink right next to him on a beautifully made couch. He stuttered a bit in surprise, but cleared his throat and walked around the couch, holding his hand out as the old man placed his own in Loki’s grasp. Loki brought it to his lips and kissed the golden rings that wrapped around the olive-skinned man.</p><p>	“You must be the Grandmaster.” Loki said, bowing his head slightly to show respect. “Your true elegance is nothing in comparison to the stories I have heard.” His eyes glowed a soft green he felt a twinge of anger building up inside him. He hated feeling below someone, but he knew it wasn’t his place to do otherwise on this unknown planet.</p><p>	The older man chuckled softly and switched his crossed legs, flicking his ankle a bit as he eyed Loki up and down, “That doesn’t answer my question, now does it? I’d remember a boy-toy like yourself if I’d seen you before.”</p><p>	A soft blush came onto Loki’s face. Was he just called a boy-toy? </p><p>	“My name is Loki of Asgard and I have traveled countless planets to bask in your glory.” </p><p>	“Mm.. I, uh, I like the sound of that… Loki, hm? Well, we can’t have you without a drink, now can we?” The Grandmaster snapped his fingers as a man with the same golden aesthetic walked over and handed him a drink.</p><p>	The Grandmaster handed the drink to Loki as he sipped his own, patting the seat next to him. Loki took the seat which was just far enough away from the stained fur that he didn’t get any of the alcohol on his pants. Did he just forget about it? Or did he not care? Either way, Loki knew that this man could be easily manipulated, so he took a sip of the purple liquid and relaxed a bit.</p><p>“Loki, hm?” He asked again, pressing a finger with blue nail polish to his lip as he thought for a moment. “I don’t like that… I think I’ll call you Lo-Lo. Isn’t that, uh, isn’t that cute? Quite fitting for someone like you.”</p><p>Loki wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that but he didn’t think too much about it. He wasn’t fond of the nickname either, but he bit his cheek and smiled warmly, “If you’d like to call me that, go right ahead.”</p><p>	The Grandmaster looked at him with his deep brown eyes and raised an eyebrow slightly as Loki looked at the blue line that streaked from his bottom lip down to his chin. “I’ve never heard of a place like Ass-berg, hm? Tell me about yourself Lo-Lo.”</p><p>	“Ah... Well… I’m the prince, of course, it’s quite regal. Lots of gold lining the streets, we are home to the Bifrost too.” Loki said sipping his drink. He wanted to impress this man as much as he could just so he would be able to gain his trust. He felt a warm pit in his stomach as he realized how strong the alcohol actually was and felt a hand caress his thigh gently.</p><p>	The Grandmaster squeezed the top of his thigh as he hummed softly. He wasn’t really paying attention to Loki’s words as much as he was watching his lips move. Such soft, plump, pink lips Loki had. And he wanted a taste. “Oh? A prince you say?” He asked, his voice as sweet as honey.</p><p>	Loki noticed the Grandmaster’s gaze and took another sip of his drink. He now realized what this man meant by ‘someone like him’. He could feel the alcohol burning in his empty stomach as he gulped down the rest of the contents in the glass. Before he could even blink another servant came around and replaced his empty cup with a full one. “Yes. Ehm… I’m actually the prince of both Asgard and Jotunheim.”</p><p>	“Mmm… I can tell you have good taste. What, with, uh, with this leather outfit of yours…” He replied, sliding his hand down into Loki’s inner thigh, pinching both the material and his leg between his fingers and his thumb. “The lining is just beautiful. Much like you, Lo-Lo… i wish you had come by sooner.”</p><p>	Loki grasped his glass a bit tighter as he took another awkward sip of his drink. He must not have noticed that it was extra spiked, or maybe the alcohol on top of his exhaustion and no food had caused it, but he began to feel lightheaded. He reached to the side and grasped the Grandmaster’s robes gently as he said, “Pardon me, I’m starting to feel a bit under the weather, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>	“No no, no need to apologize, beautiful. Come, I’ll have you lay down somewhere, hm?” The older man suggested, standing up and leading Loki down a hallway past the lift. The bodyguard who had been standing next to the grandmaster followed behind them both and touched the small of Loki’s back to encourage him to keep following and to make sure he kept his balance.</p><p>	It felt like time had been warped somehow. One moment he was in the midst of a party and the next he was now in a large white bedroom with blue streaks across the walls with a bed big enough to fit four people. He reached out and touched the bed to stabilize him and sat down. He held a hand to his head and apologized again. “I normally am able to hold my liquor.” He explained.</p><p>	“Oh Lo-Lo… You’ve never had Sakaar liquor then. Made especially for newcomers like you, hm?” The Grandmaster said his voice chirping almost happily as he stood in front of Loki. He reached out and took Loki’s chin with his finger and thumb, examining him closely. “You’re absolutely beautiful…” He said before pressing his lips against Loki’s.</p><p>	Loki let out a muffled sound of resistance as he attempted to pull back, but that just invited the Grandmaster to put his knee on the bed between Loki’s thighs and kiss him harder. He felt a tongue force its way into his mouth and swirl around with his own. Part of him found this feeling revolting, but another part of him found it exhilarating. It had been so long since he had laid with someone and he craved that touch. Of course, the side craving this old man was also the side that wasn’t thinking straight so what the hell did he know.</p><p>	The Grandmaster rubbed his knee against Loki’s crotch as he felt his cock harden through the leather pants. Loki let out a soft whimper mixed with a moan as he pushed against him gently. The Grandmaster found this sad attempt at resistance quite amusing as he grabbed took both of Loki’s cheeks in his hands and pushed until he was laying completely on his back.</p><p>	“Oh Gods…” Loki gasped softly, feeling the Grandmaster grind against his cock harder with his knee. “No, wait…”</p><p>	The Grandmaster smirked and kneeled down in front of the bed, slipping a couple of fingers in the hem of Loki’s pants and pulling them down slowly, “Lo-Lo… You say no, but I can see you saying yes…”</p><p>	He pulled Loki’s pants all the way down until the were hanging on his ankles and he admired the pulsing cock in front of him. Loki’s swirled vision didn’t let him sit up nor did it let him resist as much as he wanted to as the Grandmaster trailed a finger along his shaft gently. </p><p>	Letting out a moan, his tip dripped pre-cum and he grasped the sheets. It truly had been years since he laid with a man, how could he say no to this? He wanted to, but he physically couldn’t sit up nor could he kick the other away.</p><p>	The Grandmaster stroked his length slowly and teasingly before taking Loki into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his throbbing cock. He started to bob his head and Loki started to moan louder before tangling his fingers into the grey hair moving below him. It didn’t take long before the Grandmaster pulled off with a ‘pop’ and looked up at the writhing god. </p><p>	“Ah… Ah… Please…” Loki whined, wiggling and thrusting his hips in desperation. “I-I’m so close… Please~”</p><p>	“Now now.. You haven’t, uh, done anything for me have you now? Why should I please you? I’m the one in charge here.”</p><p>	Before Loki could catch his breath he was flipped over onto his stomach and felt a tug at his hips so his ass was in the air. He felt his hand grasp his ass and massage it roughly and that caused a sweet moan to escape from his lips. He could hear the rustling of cloth being pulled off before he felt a cold, slippery substance being rubbed against his entrance. Loki shivered and pulled his hips away instinctively.<br/>
“Ah ah ah… Do you want it to hurt, sweet prince?” The Grandmaster said, slipping a finger into him easily before wiggling it around, using his other hand to yank Loki’s hips back closer. “I wouldn’t want to, uh, hurt a pretty little thing like you. Might ruin the fun if you start crying.”</p><p>	“I-It’s cold.. I-” He gasped as he felt two more fingers slip into him, wiggling around and stretching his anus. “Wait! I… Ngh… I’m not ready~” He whimpered.</p><p>	“Don’t say that, hm? You’re a little tight, but I know you can take it, little prince.” The Grandmaster said reassuringly, “Besides… Don’t you want to cum? You can cum when I say, alright?”</p><p>	Loki moaned and nodded his head, clutching onto the pillow when he felt a thick, warm cock, fill his ass. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as the Grandmaster began to thrust in and out of him. They rocked the bed and Loki let out a loud whimper as he felt a hand wrap around his own cock and start pumping him in rhythm with the thrusts. Slaps from the impact of the Grandmaster’s thighs against Loki’s ass cheeks got louder and louder as he got rougher and rougher. Loki moaned, whined, and whimpered as the feelings of pleasure began to become the feelings of pain. </p><p>“I-It’s too much! Ah! Oh gods!” He cried out, digging his nails into the pillow. “Let me cum! Please! I can’t take it! Oh~!” </p><p>	Loki’s begs only made the Grandmaster go harder, grunts and groans of pleasure escaping from his mouth. He pulled his hand away from Loki’s cock as he slammed against his prostate.</p><p>	“Yes! Oh fucks sake! Ah!” Loki cried, cumming on the bedsheets, tightening around the cock slamming in and out of him. He clutched the pillow with his dear life as his body began to twitch and shake as he orgasmed. The Grandmaster didn’t stop at this. He kept pounding Loki’s ass until he came deep inside of him.</p><p>	Loki panted, eyes still fuzzy as he tilted his head to look back at the older man who was also panting. He could see the blue makeup on his face smeared from the sweat, but that was as much detail as his eyes let him. The Grandmaster pulled out of Loki slowly as he grabbed Loki by the hair and yanked backwards roughly.<br/>
“My little prince is… Ah… Naughty, is he? Cumming before I said to?”</p><p>	Loki whimpered softly from the pain of his ass and from his hair being tugged. His stomach still burned from the alcohol and he realized then, that it was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Loki wakes up, he realizes what he's gotten himself into. He settles into his new life and finds out that the Grandmaster isn't all that he seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki came to, his head was pounding. He could feel his ass sore as well, and in fact, although he did not want to be in the bed of some unknown man, he just laid still for a moment. He tried to remember last night but when he rolled over and saw the Grandmaster sleeping soundly beside him everything came rushing back. </p>
<p>He landed on the planet, okay he knew that. He went to the tower, so far so good. He went to the top and had a few drinks. This old man invited, no, brought him back to his bedroom and… And then what? That’s when things got fuzzy. They must’ve been at it for hours with the state he was in, but he couldn’t remember any of it! He propped himself up with his arm and brought a hand to his head, rubbing his temple softly before swinging his legs off the bed. </p>
<p>When he looked down, he could see bruises forming at his hips as well as a few hickeys on his thighs. With a soft grunt, he attempted to stand up but his legs wobbled underneath his weight. He couldn’t even stand on his own, so he sat back down. </p>
<p>This movement, of course, woke up the man on the other side of the bed. </p>
<p>“Ah… Going so soon, Lo-Lo? Hm.. Hope you don’t think you’re going too far without help, I’m sure you’re quite tired from last night.” He said with a chuckle, yawning and sitting up as well.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving.” Loki said sternly, still sitting on the edge of the bed with a determined look on his face. “I never said I wanted this, you filthy man.”</p>
<p>“Aw, your words hurt me, little prince. Don’t be like that.” The Grandmaster said, taking Loki’s hand into his own. “You took it like, uh, like a champ. You were making such sweet sounds for me~”</p>
<p>Loki pulled his hand away and felt a sharp pain in his stomach, his eyes whipped around the room before he found a decorative empty pot and rushed to it without caring about how sore his legs were. He gripped the sides and threw up the multi-colored alcohol from last night mixed with his stomach acids. With a groan, he held his side and wiped his mouth with his other hand. “What did you put in those drinks?!” He snapped.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me, I promise I didn’t do anything.” The Grandmaster chuckled softly and stood up, pulling on a golden robe with a silver lining that hung loosely around his body. “Though I’m sure you’re hungry. I could, uh, hear that little tummy of yours rumbling when we were talking last night.”</p>
<p>Sheepishly, Loki looked away and let out a low groan as his stomach churned again at the mention of food. He was kneeling on the ground and slumped down against the wall, bowing his head slightly. How could he have literally passed out last night and still be this tired? How long was he unconscious? How long did they go at it? He was suddenly regretting his decision of wanting to overpower this strange man.</p>
<p>The Grandmaster tilted his head and smiled at the sad sight of Loki, “That’s it then, hm? Topaz!” He called.</p>
<p>It took mere moments before the small buff woman walked into the room, causing Loki to cover himself with a rug that lay next to him. She ignored him though and looked at the Grandmaster. “Yes, sir?”</p>
<p>“Prepare a feast for me and my little prince! He is hungry.” He said, but he clicked his tongue as Topaz turned to leave. “But make sure there’s lots of different food, our guest is royalty from, uh, off-planet!”</p>
<p>The woman turned her head, nodded, and walked out without even giving Loki so much as a glance. He saw the door close and he looked back at the Grandmaster as the man approached him, stretching his arms back which causes his joints to crack satisfyingly. </p>
<p>“Now… You look like a mess.” He said with a laugh, “Let’s get you bathed. I have many people who would love to help with that.”</p>
<p>The tone he said it in was odd… But not seductive. Loki decided that he had no malicious intent behind it as he held the pot behind him to help prop himself up. The Grandmaster walked a few paces towards a large window that overlooked the city, but since they were so far up, there would have been no way anyone would see them. The old man slipped off his robe, leaned down and pressed a few buttons along the side of the bath and the water began to bubble quite quickly.</p>
<p>Loki watched and made his way over to the far end of the bath, touching the water with his hand to test the temperature and eventually slid in, holding back a moan. The hot water against his bruising body felt like he had ascended into Valhalla. He closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh instead. </p>
<p>Upon seeing this, the Grandmaster chuckled and called out to the door, “Kelda! Jord!” </p>
<p>Again, it didn’t take long before two women walked in, both adorned in golden robes and matching jewelry, hair tied up into intricate patterns, they stopped at the door politely. “What can we do for you, Grandmaster?” One asked with a soft, sweet voice.</p>
<p>“Mm.. Our guest here needs a bath. Jord, go fetch him some clothes. Green and black seem to be, uh, his color, yes? We want our little prince to feel welcome on our planet.”</p>
<p>Who Loki assumed was Jord, nodded her head and walked out of the room as Kelda walked over to them happily, she kneeled down next to Loki and took his head into her hands gently, guiding the back of his head into the water.</p>
<p>Her hands were soft and gentle. But he didn’t let anybody touch his hair except his mother and his eyes flashed a bright green as he jerked away from her. She spoke sweetly and reassuringly as she reached out, “No need to worry, my prince, you will be taken care of here.”</p>
<p>He didn’t like the sound of someone, especially a servant, calling him that. He snapped. “Don’t you dare call me that. I am not your prince!”</p>
<p>With a tsk, the Grandmaster shook his head. “Lo-lo, don’t be so, uh, ill-tempered. Relax, she’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>“I am very much capable of taking care of myself!” He turned his head to a very unamused Grandmaster. Loki had had quite enough of this as his hands underneath the water began to glow a soft green hue.</p>
<p>The Grandmaster’s tone had changed completely. The smile fell from his lips as he stood up in the bath and moved close to Loki. Loki tried to pull away or stand up but his body wouldn’t move. He tried to use magic, any magic as fear bubbled in his gut, but nothing worked! The most he could do was glow a pretty color but anything he tried simply failed!</p>
<p>He felt a hand wrap around his neck as the Grandmaster glared down at him. “What? Can’t do any party tricks, Lo-Lo? You were bold to try a spell in my presence.”</p>
<p>Loki looked up at the old man as his breath left him with a tightening squeeze around his throat, he let out a soft squeak and tried to move, but still, he was forced to remain unmoved. </p>
<p>“If you keep acting like that, you’ll, uh, make some very dangerous friends out here. Now I let you into my room, pleasure you, have a feast prepared, and even got you new clothes, and this is the thanks I get, little prince?”</p>
<p>Loki stayed quiet as he gasped for breath.</p>
<p>“I’m hurt, Lo-Lo… You’re a beautiful specimen and I want others to adore you as they adore me.” The Grandmaster let go of his neck, which caused Loki to gasp a large gulp of air in. Upon doing that, the Grandmaster trailed a single finger along his jawline and stopped at his chin, grabbing it and yanking his face up to meet his own. “Be a good boy, yes? And you can have anything you want. But you need to obey me.”</p>
<p>Loki didn’t have much of a choice at the present moment so he nodded and spoke submissively, “Yes, Grandmaster.”</p>
<p>“Good!” The older man chirped, his tone turning from threatening to sweet and cheery. “And if you raise your hand to me again, I’ll have, uh, you melted!”</p>
<p>Melted? What did that mean? Was he going to be thrown into lava? After a few momentary blinks, Loki sat back down in the tub and looked back at the servant. “Do not touch my hair, I can do that myself.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Kelda said and took Loki’s arm, dipping a washcloth in the water before running a lavender-scented bar along his skin, washing him slowly.</p>
<p>This sight pleased the Grandmaster as he sat next to Loki, a hand slipping between his thighs under the water. Loki flinched slightly but then leaned into the man’s touch. He realized that whatever power he previously had was useless. No mortal could simply erase his magic like that. So who the hell was this guy?</p>
<p>After Kelda had washed Loki’s body of all the dried bodily fluids that was stuck to him, the feast was prepared. Loki had washed his own hair but had allowed Kelda to braid it and adorn it with golden beads, letting a small strand fall from the side of his face in a small, tight braid. You could barely tell with the darkness of his hair, but a few strands of blonde hair had been weaved into it and to the Grandmaster’s confusion, Loki refused to let it down.</p>
<p>Clothes were brought in and suddenly Loki was dressed in a matching green and gold robe to match with the older man. As Kelda helped dress him, he glanced over and noticed the Grandmaster sitting in front of Jord as she applied a thin blue line from his lip down to his chin as well as lightly under his eyes. When Jord was done with him, she walked over to Loki and applied a matching stripe along his lower lip. The Grandmaster watched approvingly as the god didn’t resist.</p>
<p>Although his body was still pounding, Loki walked with his head held high as they made their way slowly to the dining room. The Grandmaster’s hand was wrapped around his waist that showed everyone who he belonged to. Though he doubted anyone would say anything since the only people in the room were servants, cooks, and Topaz, the bodyguard. </p>
<p>Sitting down along the table the Grandmaster expected Loki to make a comment on the amount of food that was displayed across the spread, but Loki simply glanced at his choices and made a soft humming sound. </p>
<p>Various foods were selected from the platters and set on the plates in front of the two men, but before Loki could reach down and pick a piece of fruit off, the Grandmaster had picked up his own fork, selected some sort of animal meat from his own plate and was now leading it into Loki’s mouth. Loki let the older man feed him as a man came in and began telling the Grandmaster various things about the city. </p>
<p>It was funny, Loki thought that the servant reporting the news would be dismissed, but the Grandmaster simply ignored him and continued to guide food gently into his mouth. Everything tasted amazing and Loki must not have realized how much he had eaten, but the large plate in front of the Grandmaster was nearly empty already. </p>
<p>The Grandmaster noticed this as well, and set down the fork, trailing his thumb along Loki’s lip gently. “You certainly are my little prince, hm?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded as he felt small butterflies in his stomach from the man caressing his lip. </p>
<p>“My brother is expected to visit today… He will be most interested in you, Lo-Lo… Please, uh, please be on your best behavior, yes?”</p>
<p>“Well that all depends on who your brother is, now doesn’t it?” Loki questioned back with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>With a soft laugh, the Grandmaster pulled away and took a glass full of fruit juice that sat in front of him, bringing it to his lips for a sip. “He’s a piece of work, very nitpicky, and will most definitely, uh, want to see a couple of your party tricks.”</p>
<p>‘A piece of work?’ Loki thought, ‘That’s funny coming from you’.</p>
<p>The smile fell from the Grandmaster’s face as he looked at Loki, “That wasn’t very nice, little prince. I think I’m quite fun to, uh, be around.”</p>
<p>Loki’s eyes widened as his face flushed in embarrassment. This only made the Grandmaster’s face light up with entertainment again. “I have a few tricks of my own, Lo-Lo, don’t look so shocked.”</p>
<p>“I-uh…” He studdered. “My apologies, Grandmaster.”</p>
<p>“Please, little prince.” He said, sipping his juice once more. “Call me En Dwi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>